Endgame
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: TRADUCTION Max, Michael et Isabel ont été découvert. Comment Maria va réagir lorsque Michael doit la quitter pour toujours ?
1. Chapter 1

"My lover's gone  
His boots no longer by my door  
He left at dawn  
And as I slept I felt him go  
Returns no more  
I will not watch the ocean  
My lover's gone  
No earthly ships will ever bring him home again  
Bring him home again."  
-"My Lover's Gone" Dido

Partie 1 

- Il sait.

Les mots ont été prononcés tellement calmement que Maria n'était pas sûre de les avoir entendus correctement. Elle n'avait certainement pas compris l'énormité de leur signification.  
" Qui il ?" s'était elle demandé.

- qui c'est ce il ?

Les yeux de Max Evans ont balayé la pièce puis il a regardé le groupe de lycéens : Liz, Alex, Maria, et Isabel. Sa sœur avait quand a elle un regard bien plus sinistre. Maria voyait cela comme un très mauvais signe.

-Valenti, répondit le jeune homme à sa question. Le " shérif Valenti sait pour nous."

Le silence qui suivit était suffoquant. Maria elle aussi en était atteinte, comme touchée en plein cœur. il A SU ? Comment pourrait-il savoir ?

- Co-comment ? Liz posa ainsi la question qui obsédait Maria 

Une grimace marqua le visage de Max.  
- Notre shérif est devenu futé. Un vrai pro !"

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite bouteille vide. Du Tabasco.

Les yeux de Liz se sont élargis. " vous voulez dire...?" 

Isabel a incliné la tête. des " échantillons de cellules, " elle a confirmé.  
- Il a pris certaines de nos cellules de peau sur l'une de ces bouteilles, et les a analysé sous microscope."  
Elle a ri, un bruit vide, un rire nerveux  
- je n'aurai jamais pensé que cet idiot aurait eu l'intelligence pour cela !

Max secoua la tête et laissa la bouteille tomber sur son fauteuil. Il faisait toujours une petite impression et paraissait complètement exténué.

- Notre propre génétique fonctionne contre nous, dit il doucement, incapable croiser le regard d'un de ses amis.

Le silence était accablant.

- Mais comment avez vous su ? a finalement demandé Alex. Sa question retentissait dans l'esprit de Maria.

- Un ami nous l'a dit répondit délibérément Max, se protégeant.  
- Un ami ? Liz extériorisait sa colère. Qui ? Je pensai que personne d'autre ne savait pour vous !  
Max murmura : " quelqu'un d'autre."  
- Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question.  
- Et nous n'allons pas y répondre, répondit il plus durement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent Liz, et Maria s'aperçût qu'au contact des yeux de la brunette le visage de Max s'adoucissait.  
- Moins vous en savez meilleur c'est puis plus doucement il ajouta, C'est plus sûr pour vous, et pour la personne impliquée." 

- Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Maria était choquée d'avoir entendue cette question sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui la poserait. Puisqu'ils auraient su la réponse de toute manière ..

Isabel avait le regard fixé sur Max, après quelques minutes la jolie blonde répondit:  
- Nous devons partir. elle a dit ça doucement, soudainement très intéressé par le plancher.  
Valenti est effrayé par nous. Il ne sait pas qui nous sommes. Il veut nous prendre par surprise. Une certaine force intérieure doit l'avoir galvanisée , elle a cherché ses mots. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Nous devons partir avant que quelque chose ne se produise.

La voix de Liz était un chuchotement

- quand ?  
- Si c'est possible, ce soir, répondit Max.

Cela l'a sciée sur place. La raison de l'absence remarquable de Michael a été rendue péniblement évidente. Pourtant une certaine partie de l'âme de Maria l'a incitée à poser la question de toute façon.

- Où Est Michael ?

Isabel a ouvert la bouche, et elle a regardé Max comme pour obtenir des conseils. Il a juste incliné la tête, et quand à elle, elle s'est tournée à nouveau vers Maria, avec des yeux incertains.

- il... il est déjà parti, elle a dit.

Maria a incliné la tête, sentant quelque chose se détruire au plus profond d'elle même.

- OH, elle a murmuré

- Maria, tu... tu dois comprendre, Isabel essayait de justifier cette absence.  
- Les au revoir n'ont jamais été faciles pour lui. Les embrassades, les larmes et tout ça … Il n'a pas fait ceci pour te blesser. Ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous, elle a ajouté rapidement.

Une autre lumière chez Maria a clignoté et s'est éteinte. Puis d'autres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ces nouvelles avaient autant d'effet sur elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle NE S'ÉTAIT PAS TOUJOURS ATTENDUE à quelque chose de ce genre se produise, et Michael lui-même n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un ami de toute façon. Sûr, ils avaient flirter comme des fous, et elle rêvait même qu'un jour ils aient une réelle relation, mais tout ce qu'elle a toujours VOULU de lui ne s'est pas produit.

- Maria ? Elle s'est alors rendue compte qu' Alex, juste à coté d'elle lui parlait " Maria, parle, dis quelque chose." Il semblait inquiet.

Elle a regardé dans les yeux de son ami. Il était blessé -- elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Mais elle l'a vu abattu quand elle a regardé son visage -- sans doute renversé par ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux.

- Je dois y aller dit elle se levant rapidement

Tous les yeux suivirent ses mouvements, mais personne ne se leva pour tenter de la retenir

- Où veux tu aller ? elle a entendu Isabel lui demander. Drôle, ils ont tous retenti en elle, si éloignés. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là.

- Je ... je ne sais pas. Elle ne pourrait pas répondre à des questions en ce moment. Tout dans sa tête se mélangeait, elle continuait à penser. Je juste... Je dois y aller.

Elle s'est tournée vers Max et Isabel. Ils ont semblé tristes, et vraiment désolés. Bien, ils étaient des étrangers après tous - des petits hommes verts! Pas de grande surprise !

- Au revoir, Max. Izzy. Elle a été étonnée par sa voix, travaillée du tout, pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait. Je veux ...Oh, mon Dieu, je m'ennuierai de vous deux tellement. Vous me manquerez vraiment !

Elle s'est penchée en avant et a serré fortement Max dans ses bras. Alors elle s'est déplacée vers Isabel, et a fait la même chose. Aucun mot n'a été échangé. Rien ne pouvait vraiment être dit.  
Sans un autre mot, elle s'est tournée et s'est échappée par la porte, sans se retourner.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 

Maria ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait marché. La lune était pleine et lumineuse on se croirait presque en plein jour. Elle s'est aventurée dans des parties du campus où elle n'avait jamais été, bien qu'aujourd'hui elle n'en ait vu aucune d'elle. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Quand elle est finalement revenue dans sa chambre au troisième étage du bâtiment, Maria a silencieusement remercié Dieu pour ces bonheurs simples qu'elle a vécu. Sans bruit, elle s'est déshabillée et a mit sa chemise de nuit et s'est glissée dans le lit. Elle ne s'est pas inquiétée qu'elle portait toujours son maquillage.  
S'étendant sur le dos, elle a regardé vers le haut, le plafond, et a juste respiré.

Elle était fatiguée de penser, de s'inquiéter, de se demander. Ainsi elle a juste respiré -- inspirer, expirer. Dedans, dehors. Mouvements simples et rythmés. Dedans, dehors. Ce morceau dans sa gorge n'était pas vraiment là. C'était son imagination. Dedans, dehors. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Dedans, dehors. Elle l'a rendu lointain sans perdre une larme -- elle n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

Dedans, dehors.  
Tapez-tapez.

Les yeux de Maria effleuraient sa porte. Celui qui était la, elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Il était -- elle a rapidement vérifié son horloge -- une heure du matin. Trop tard pour parler de toute façon.

- Partez elle a chuchoté.

Comme une réponse, les coups ont retenti encore, légèrement plus fort cette fois.  
Tapez-Tapez.  
Ca ne pouvait pas être Liz ou Max -- ils seraient en train de vivre pleinement le peu de temps qui leur restait ensemble. Cette pensée l'a blessée, et elle l'a poussé au fond de son esprit avec un autre souffle profond -- dedans, dehors.  
C'était probablement Alex, vérifiant que tout aille bien. Bien, elle ne voulait pas vérifier. Elle voulait juste s'étendre ici et respirer.  
- Allez-vous en. Elle l'a maintenant dit plus fort.  
Taper-tapez!

C'était lui. Elle ne s'est pas inquiétée, pas ce soir; de la douleur des autres. Elle a voulu être égoïste et oublier que Liz avait mal, aussi; Alex perdait ses amis également. Mais c'était SA nuit. Peut-être demain elle s'inquiéterait, mais ce soir, elle voulait rester tranquille et seule. Et elle ne pourrait pas faire cela si son VISITEUR ne partait pas.

Elle s'élança hors du lit et couru jusqu'à la porte. Jetant en arrière le verrou, elle a ouvert la porte, se préparant à renvoyer l'ami qui avait décidé de la juger et de la soulager. N'ont-ils pas réalisé qu'elle était blessée?

Mais les mots sont restés coincés dans sa gorge.

- Une nuit  
Michael Guerin l'a dit doucement pendant qu'il la regardait du vestibule, contre éclairée comme un ange immaculé.  
- Tout ce que je demande est une seule nuit.

Maria aurait du être choquée de le voir là. Elle aurait du s'évanouir complètement loin de l'incrédulité. Mais non . Par le passé la surprise initiale s'est fanée, il lui a semblé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de le voir se tenir là, vêtu de ses habits typiques et soignés, la regardant comme s'il pouvait voir dans son esprit.

- Que… qu'est ce que ? elle a demandé doucement, bien qu'elle ait connu la raison de ce sa demande.

Il s'est rapproché d'elle, et maintenant son visage était masqué dans l'ombre, respirant ainsi près d'elle, elle pouvait le sentir contre ses cheveux.

- Une nuit, il murmura doucement. Qui est tout ce que je demande, et tout ce que je peux te donner.

Il s'est penché plus loin, ainsi sa joue était près de la sienne, ses lèvres à son oreille. Maria a laissé ses yeux flotter pendant qu'elle respirait son parfum qu'elle aimait tant.

- S'il te plait il a chuchoté, ses lèvres balayant son lobe d'oreille.

Elle l'a senti si intime, Maria pouvait sentir son impulsion commencer à la marteler. S'il te plait.  
Que pouvait-elle dire? Sans mot, elle s'est penchée plus près de lui, et a reposé sa joue contre son épaule avec un souffle frissonnant.

- Oui, elle a chuchoté à perdre haleine. Tellement peu de contact physique, l'a pourtant laissée essoufflée.  
Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle ai trouvé ses lèvres d'abord -- sa mémoire a été éclatée par le contact de sa bouche. -- Ses bras ont serpenté vers le haut, autour de son cou tandis que ceux de Michael étaient tortillés autour de sa taille, et ils sont rentrés lentement de nouveau dans sa pièce, laissant la porte se fermer derrière eux.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3

Maria dès qu'elle s'est réveillée a instantanément su que Michael était réveillé, aussi. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont son bras était enroulé étroitement autour de sa taille; comment son souffle chuchotait à travers sa peau. Elle n'a entrepris aucune démarche pour montrer qu'elle était éveillée -- il se déplacerait s'il s'en rendait compte , et c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'elle voulu qu'il fît. Désespérément, essayant de maintenir son souffle égal, elle a laissé le reste d'elle s'éveiller dans ses bras. La chaleur de son corps serré contre elle; le degré de sécurité tendre de ses bras enroulés autour d'elle; ce parfum de sel et de savon qui était le sien. Elle pouvait calmer le goût ses lèvres -- il a fait son sourire.

La chambre était totalement noire -- la lune avait pris place, et le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Tôt, on était tôt dans le matin alors. Il partirait bientôt -- la couverture de l'obscurité, du manteau et du poignard, ramènent Maria à la triste réalité. En dépit d'elle-même, elle a durement avalé, mordant avec grande difficulté un sanglot.

Les bras de Michael se sont resserrés autour d'elle, la tirant plus étroitement contre son corps.  
La proximité plus étroite rend la douleur plus mauvaise -- Dieu, elle serait perdante ! Le perdre avant lever de soleil! Cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas retenir le sanglot.

- Maria ? il a demandé tendrement, une main glissant vers le haut de son corps pour toucher sa joue et pour balayer ses larmes au loin. Maria, ne pleure pas.

C'était lui. Sa couverture avait été soufflée, il s'en était rendu compte.

- Pour… pourquoi pas ? elle a gémi. tu.. tu me laisses

Il soupira.

- Je t'ai dit. Une nuit.

Se déplaçant vite, elle s'est retournée dans des bras de Michael et s'est serrée contre son torse. Ses mains ont frotté son dos nu, et ses lèvres ont touché ses cheveux.

- Ne pars pas elle a chuchoté.

Il l'a serrée encore plus comme pour la garder à jamais. 

- Tu sais que je dois, Maria.

Il souffrait lui aussi.

- Mais... tu pourrait te cacher dans les environs, n'est-ce pas ? De façon ou d'autre. Nous trouverions une manière. Sa voix trahissait son désespoir .

- Non, je ne pourrais pas, Maria. Mon Dieu, j'aimerais tant pouvoir ! Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas.

Elle a cherché

- Alors... prends-moi avec toi.

Elle a vu un sinistre sourire à ses lèvres.

- Non, Maria. Tu as une vie ici -- un futur.

Il a serré son front contre le sien.

- En plus, il est plus difficile de cacher deux personnes qu'une seule.  
- Nous pourrions le faire.  
- Je ne te permettrai pas de courir ce risque Maria.  
- Mais Max, Isabel, ils seront bien la !  
- Nous nous séparerons.

Il a été coupé, court, comme s'il voulait lui dire oui . Comme s'il ne voulait pas croire lui même à ce qu'il disait. Bien sûr il voulait qu'elle vienne..

- Nous donnerons au Shérif trois traînées à renifler au lieu d'une seule.

Etendus alors dans le silence, on entendait alors le seul bruit de leurs respirations coordonnées, et le bruit doux de la main de Michael la caressant.

- C'est comme ça alors, elle murmura amèrement. Sexe et c'est tout. Elle a immédiatement regreté ses mots quand ses mains ont cessé de se déplacer.  
- Non ce n'est pas ça ! Michael se défendait, et le mal dans sa voix a déchiré le cœur de Maria.  
Tu sais que ce n'était pas que ça.

Maria s'est déplacée plus étroitement, et a senti une larme couler en bas de son nez.  
Elle a reniflé.

-Je sais, elle a fait des excuses, elle ne le pensait pas. Je juste...Je ne veut pas te perdre, Michael. Pas quand je t'ai juste trouvé. Elle a recherché dans ses yeux. Je pense que... je pense .. je ..

Il l'a embrassé, découpant sa phrase.

- Ne le dis pas, il a dit doucement. Ca ... ça rendra juste tout plus dur.

Maria, ne dit rien, elle inclina simplement la tête.  
Le silence s'est alors installé entre eux, car Maria ne pouvait pas parler, elle voulait juste ne pas pleurer.

- Tu dois te rendormir Maria. Michael essayait de l'inciter à le faire. Il est quatre heure du matin.  
- Tu sera parti quand je me réveillerai, oh non pas toi .. 

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Le silence de Michael était sa réponse.

- Juste ne part pas, elle a prié doucement. S'il te plaît. Pas encore.

En répondant, il l'a serrée encore plus contre lui, sa main recommençant à la caresser doucement, ce doux frottement qu'elle aimait tant. Pourtant même avec le bruit apaisant de son souffle, et le contact calmant de sa main, Maria ne s'est pas endormie avant une heure.  
C'est pourquoi elle s'est réveillée immédiatement quand il s'est échappé du lit.  
Elle n'a entrepris aucune démarche pour montrer qu'elle était éveillée. Maria a su que si elle ouvrait ses yeux, elle verrait son corps parfait pendant qu'il s'habillait dans la faible lumière grise de l'aube, et essayerait encore de le faire rester. Et elle a su que son cœur ne pourrait pas supporter son refus, encore.

Ainsi elle l'a écouté s'habiller, visualisant ses mouvements. La manière dont ses muscles étaient fléchis, comme il a tiré sur son t-shirt; la manière dont celui-ci se courbait pendant qu'il se pliait et puis son jean noir serré. Ses doigts coiffant ses cheveux blond-bruns, les taquinant dans leur hérissement perpétuel. Elle se rappela quand elle faisait courir ses propres doigts dans ces cheveux. Elle trembla.

Elle le visualisa s'asseyant à son bureau, glissant dans ses chaussures et tirant les lacets fortement. Alors il se retourna, traversant la pièce pour se reposer à coté d'elle sur le lit.

Quand elle a senti réellement le bord du matelas s'incliner pendant qu'il s'asseyait, Maria a presque poussé des cris perçants de surprise. Par un certain contrôle sur elle-même, elle est parvenue à rester ainsi pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Les doigts de Michael peignaient légèrement ses cheveux d'or. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux brûlant sur elle, car il apprenait par cœur chaque dispositif, chaque angle, chaque courbe. Juste comme elle l'avait fait pour lui la nuit précédente. Il s'est déplacé au-dessus d'elle. Les larmes se construisaient derrière ses paupières, mais elle les a gardées fermé.  
Il s'est décalé à côté d'elle, et son souffle a chuchoté à travers sa joue quand il l'a embrassée tendrement. Alors il s'est levé rapidement, et elle l'a entendu se déplacer vers la porte, comme s'il était effrayé qu'un autre moment près d'elle l'attacherait là pour toujours.  
Le bouton a tourné, et la porte s'est ouverte en grinçant.   
Maria l'a entendu faire une pause.

- Au revoir, Maria, il a dit doucement.

Alors la porte s'est fermée, et la serrure a cliqueté.   
Pendant un moment, Maria n'a pas pu se déplacer. Rien ne lui a semblé vrai. Qu'il serait là un moment, et parti au prochain. Comme un flash de foudre. Comme la vie se finit dans la mort.  
Ses yeux se sont ouverts, et une larme simple a couru en bas de sa joue pendant qu'elle observait la fenêtre. Elle a vu une forme ombragée dans un t-shirt noir courir à travers la pelouse verte en dehors de son bâtiment. Il ne s'est pas retourné.  
- Au revoir, Michael, Maria a chuchoté, la gorge brûlée.   
Alors elle a enfoui son visage dans son oreiller et a pleuré. 

FIN


End file.
